1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to network communication devices, and particularly to a network communication device capable of detecting an abnormal load.
2. Description of Related Art
Elements of network communication devices are modularized in order to decrease manufacture costs. For example, in wireless communication devices, modularized antennas are assembled to the wireless communication devices. If the modularized antennas are wrongly assembled or loosely connected, strong signals are reflected from the modularized antenna to amplifiers connected to the modularized antennas, which damage the amplifiers.